ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is the Codon Stream's DNA Sample of Zs'Skayr, an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos. His sample was obtained while he was posessing a Florauna. Myaxx took both Zs'Skayr's sample unintentionally. He is the tenth and last of the original ten to make his debut. Appearance Ghostfreak is a shadowy, ghost-like alien, and his body can change intangible at will. While wearing his 2nd skin he is given the appearance of a classic ghost. He's mostly grey with black lines running all over him. These track allows him to move his single eye anywhere on his body. This skin is removable, which will reveal Ghostfreak's true and frightening appearance. Ghostfreak's fully developed form is truly more menacing than the Omnitrix form. He actually has a skull head, and it's upside down. His tentacles, hidden underneath the first form, are revealed. Spikes grew on his shoulders and through one half of his arms. In this form, Ghostfreak now has claws instead of hands. The skin he had in his Omnitrix form is presumably a safety feature incorporated by the Omnitrix's creator, Azmuth, both to safeguard this alien from exposure to sunlight and to lessen the frightful impact of its true hideous appearance. This is substantiated by the fact that Ghostfreak willingly ripped it off, despite it being bright daylight at the time, in order to reveal his true appearance; the true nature of this skin, however, is never fully explained in the series beyond its sun-shielding capabilities. Powers and Abilities Ghostfreaks original powers were limited to intangibility and invisibility (accompanied by a inverted color scheme and transparency). It has been explained that he can control his density. He has been shown to be able to change into a smoke like form in Hunted. Ghostfreak can also peel back his own skin, which reveals his horrifying true form, this has been used to terrify Zombozo, fight the giant tick, and as a way for Ghostfreak's inner self to free itself. The original Ghostfreak was granted a second layer of skin to make him usable in sunlight (at the cost of eliminating many of his powers) it is also meant for extreme combat. He was removed from the Omnitrix when he escaped because Ectonurites have the miraculous ability to possess life from a single strand of DNA. He was trapped inside of the Omnitrix again before he was incinerated by Ben in Be Afraid of the Dark. After having the protective skin removed, Ghostfreak is gained numerous other abilities. He can possess people for limited amounts of time, and gains powerful psychic based abilities such as telepathy and telekinesis (Ghostfreak used telekinesis in the episode Ghost Town while he was fighting Vilgax). Ghostfreak can also shoot a purple or blue beam from his chest (when he pulls back his skin) and from his hands. This ability was confirmed in the episode Be Afraid of the Dark when Benvicktor and Ghostfreak locked beams in the vacuum of space. Weaknesses Direct exposure to sunlight can greatly harm and even kill Ghostfreak without the second layer of skin (or a host body). This weakness is the result of Zs'Skayr removing his protective second layer of skin after being separated from Ben. Ghostfreak's death happens when Ben opened the roof of a space ship when in space so the light of the sun shined onto Ghostfreak, killing him. Certain substances can also neutralize his phasing ability and his invisibility. 'Ben 10' He first appeared in Permanent Retirement when he chased after Marty. He later appeared in Hunted when he defeated Kraab. He was later used to sneak into a Sumo Slammer Smackdown video game in Kevin 11. He later beat up Zombozo in Last Laugh and battled Vilgax in Secrets. He failed to stop The Great One in The Big Tick, like Ben's other aliens. In Ghostfreaked Out, he was used against the Circus Freaks and was possessed by Zs'Skayr. He later changed back, allowing Zs'Skayr to escape the Omnitrix. Ben never used this form again, although he regained use of it in Be Afraid of the Dark. Ben 10: Alien Force Ghostfreak reappeared in the Alien Force episode Ghost Town. When Ben absorbed him using the DNA absorb method of escaped Omnitrix aliens he used on Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, though a moment after transforming into Ghostfreak, Zs'Skayr quickly regained control of Ben. With the help of Vilgax, Ben took control and transformed back into human form. Ben still has Ghostfreak and can use it. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * He has regained his sun-shielded skin. *Instead of grey, he is now white and the lines across his body have been rearranged. *He also has a bigger green eye now and longer fingers. *His Ultimatrix symbol is now outside on his chest instead than being in his chest's eye track. *His Ultimatrix symbol is now green. Appearances Ben 10 *''Permanent Retirement'' '(first appearance) *Hunted'' *''Kevin 11'' *''Last Laugh'' *''Secrets 2x *The Big Tick (cameo)'' *''Framed (mentioned, used by Kevin) *Ghostfreaked Out ''(accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast)escaped '''Ben 10: Alien Force *''Ghost Town (first re-appearance) '''Naming and Translations' Trivia *He (Like ChamAlien) can be very tough do defeat in Dark places without shadows. *He is the second alien from the original 10 to make a re-appearance in Alien Force. The first is Diamondhead. *Ben got him back in the Omnitrix in the original series. However, a continuity plot hole in'' Alien Force indicates that Ben may have lost him again then gained him back again. It is known that Zs'Skayr was removed from the Codon Stream after that episode. *Ben remarks in the original series that he was always creeped out when he turned into Ghostfreak, even before the truth about him was revealed *Despite having regained him at the end of "Be Afraid of the Dark", Ben never changes into Ghostfreak following that. *Ghostfreak is so powerful that a maximum security prison near the sun was built just to contain him. This is seen in the episode Ghost Town when Vilgax freed him in exchange for the secrets of the Omnitrix. *He is one of the five Aliens in Alien Force to appear in the original series (Cannonbolt, Upchuck, Way Big, Diamondhead), but the only one of the five to have a different appearance in ''Ultimate Alien. *He is one of two characters that Zombozo is scared of. The other one is Gwen's Anodite form, as seen in Hit 'Em Where They Live. *Ghostfreak shares many traits with Big Chill and AmpFibian such as intangibility and invisibility, and at one point Ben had no control over them (though Ghostfreak escaped the Codon Stream while Big Chill was pregnant, and AmpFibian was actually Ra'ad fused with Ben because of a glitch with t he Ultimatrix and his powers and was worried about being captured by Aggregor). *When giving background information on Ghostfreak, his creators said that before they started drawing prototypes, they decided that they wanted to make something like a Genie. As time went on however, the idea and character design eventually evolved into a ghost. A hint of the original design can be seen in in the curve of Ghostfreak's tail. *Ghostfreak has an upcoming nano in the game, Fusionfall. *Ghostfreak was the last of the Original Ten to make his debut. *Ghostfreak is the only alien in Ben 10 Protector of Earth not to have a movie transformation. *He's the second alien to miss an entire season while unlocked in the playlist. He's also the 1st to miss 2 seasons (3 and 4) with the second being Alien X. See Also *Ghostfreak Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Archenemies Category:Males Category:Allies Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Former Allies Category:Former Heroes